Three Fools
by RenataUsha
Summary: A lover's musings about one person's decision and the struggling aftermaths. Slight shonen-ai and non-yaoi, some angst (unshared type). Please R&R!!!!


Title: Three Fools  
Author: RenataUsha  
Pairings: slight 1+R/2+1  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: non-yaoi, slight shonen-ai, angst, PoV, tinge of dark  
Disclaimers:GW no mine. The song "The Fool" belongs to Lee Ann   
Womack (I found country that matched GW ^-^)  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
It's odd what inspirations semester finals can spark up in oneself.   
This came about English and Spanish. I hope it's good at least   
somewhat and not too many people will feel like burning me at the   
stake for what I did to the characters.  
  
Some characters may be OOC, but I tried. It's a POV, but I won't   
tell from whose. Some hints of yaoi and non-yaoi, angst (I guess).   
No blood or swearing, just angst.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
She sits there across the room. She's always talking with those   
vultures...the ambassadors who pray for a contract in their   
interests, politicians vying for her utmost favors. A strict smile   
crossed her face. You hide so much behind that smile, the mask you   
hold on in public. I know all about it holding a jester one on all   
my life. But... even inside, you've changed since we last met. More   
mature, sophisticated, strong, and... sad. I myself haven't   
changed. You're talking with Russia's envoy now. How long had it   
been since we last met? Two... three years? Do you even remember   
me? The others? I've been seeing you around since the wars.   
Watching the conferences on television, listening to your speeches on   
the radio. I sit here now on duty to watch you.  
  
You don't know me but I know who you are  
Mind if I sit down  
Do I look familiar if I don't well I should  
I'm sure you've seen me around  
  
I was asked again to guard you. This was what... the sixteenth time   
the commander's requested my services. She would have practically   
torn out my throat if I didn't give in. You probably know what Noin   
can be like though. She said all other alternatives were exhausted-   
in her words -so I had to take this job. A clap of laughter floated   
from your table. You're staring sternly at the jokers. They're   
starting to fidget, you know. Did you just say gundam? You're   
defending us?! I heard my name mentioned then. Your aquamarine eyes   
are like icey fire now. You defend even me in your own way even   
though we never really knew each other. Your gaze can be so strong   
and forceful, yet... sad and at an end... like then...toward him.  
  
I know you've probably heard my name   
Though we've not been introduced  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
Who's still in love with you  
  
Doesn't she even know what she did? But I understand why it was done   
some. Years it had survived inside. She make it loud and clear in   
her own nautrally subtle way. Yet he never seemed to return her   
feelings. Always shrugging her off at parties, ignoring her glances   
at the gatherings. He says he doesn't feel that way about her, it   
was only what she smbolized. He then always turns away as if he were   
about to say something. What, friend? Her eyes, those strong...   
deep...eyes, fell shallower with each rejection. You would just   
watch broken as he walked away into the crowd. Then you gave up.   
I've seen him hide his eyes since then...and cry out your name in a   
horrid sleep.  
  
If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink  
I've got something to say  
It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep  
I heard him call out your name  
  
His eyes used to be strong before, like yours now. Full of deep   
determination and a strange passion. A passion-for the battle, for   
the mission, for the satisfation of sucess? Or for something   
different hidden in the shadow of his mind, only to be drawn for   
himself in his room? Now- now his eyes have fallen, he has fallen   
and he's breaking. His prussian blues are becoming murky slates as   
he just sits staring out the window. Sure, he completes assignments   
just as before, but they're becoming messier and less completed.   
What can be more important than his life track? Or- who? He's   
changed so much since the war soldier.  
  
This ain't the fist time he's done it before  
And its hard to face the truth  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you  
  
That's how he came to me. The perfect soldier concealing his eyes   
on the verge of tears. How could he have changed so much? His strong   
walk now a slow drag, his once proud stand too weak to even hold up   
now. All he did was fall to the floor that night, right in front of   
the doorway and wouldn't move. His eyes were shallow- *shallow* -  
they're never shallow. I had to drag him to the couch in the living   
room since he was too stiff to move upstairs. You know, the night of   
the party. I had to force him to eat after three days. When he   
walked around again, a zombie was he. His eyes, those prussians, had   
a being back, but... so different. It was almost as if a grieving   
glaze had casted them over. How could someone be broken so   
drastically? It was that night that I fell, I guess,... and he first   
called out your name.  
  
I know love is a fragile thing  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
but it ain't easy holding onto my dream  
When he's holding onto the past  
  
I still wonder what happened that night at the party. You're   
laughing now with those vultures again or maybe just a slight chuckle   
you're required to give. I guess sometimes even you can be awfully   
subtle and unawaring in your ways, too subtle. You had waited how   
long for him? Two... three years? Ever since the wars ended. I've   
seen you approach him at other banquests, trying to silently coax him   
into a dance by dropping verbal hints or even into a simple   
conversation by flat out cornering him in a secluded place. He   
always managed to squeeze past your defenses though. He's afraid   
he'll blush before you. So finally... you grew tired of being   
shrugged off? Tired thinking he'll never come? You're over it,   
aren't you? Then why are your eyes slightly glazed, too?  
  
Just one more thing before I go  
I'm not here to put you down  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
Girl I've seen you around  
  
You love him, princess. You love him, dove. Just admit it you   
should. He's wasting aways back in that black hole, staring out the   
window watcing a sunset. He always talks of sunsets. Was there one   
whe you first met? It was a starry sky when he and I met, but he   
hates nights now, I guess. Everything will pivot on you now. The   
perfect soldier is dying since he doesn't know his dove wants him to   
protect her. All I can really do is sit by and try to prolong the   
freezing of the heart mine wishes for so much, but know I will never   
recieve since it has already been given away. You're passing, too,   
without realizing your bond together. The table of ambassadors are   
disparting as you shake each of their hands and reflect your sad   
aquamarines. I'll head home now and hope I hid all of the knifes and   
guns well enough.  
  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hands  
And it's breaking mine in two  
I'm the fool in love with the fool  
who's still in love with you  
  
The apartment is dark. To be expected though this late at night.   
Flipping a switch, I see nothing has been touched in the kitchen   
except for an open loaf of bread. That's a good sign. The TV's off   
in the den and the couch's empty so he must be upstairs. The damn   
stairs still creak when I walk up them. What will I find? I face   
this nearly every night. A discarded gun? A soiled knife? A tub of   
bloody water? I grip my cross. A breeze flutters the curtains as it   
slips into the dark room. He's lying there tangled up in the sheets   
again with beads of sweat about his uncovered body. I slip up to him   
to witness the old harsh breaths. I move to push a lock back. His   
lips move... he'll say it....and break my heart again. His desparate   
plea to love.  
  
I'm the fool in love with the fool   
who's still in love with you  
  
"Relena."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fin 


End file.
